


Virgin Dirt

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: They started to drift in middle school, when Jinyoung liked to hang out with the cheerleaders and Jaebum would smoke weed with these kids he never liked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: i dont write much anymore  
> me: /writes 6k in a day/  
> me @ myself: ok u know what? fuck off

“Hey.”

Jaebum jumps, almost dropping his cigarette. He calms down when he sees that it’s not a teacher. “How did you know I was back here?” No one ever bothers to check behind the art department. Why would anyone be back here anyway?

“I just...I need you to do me a favor. Please?”

Park Jinyoung. Head of the cheer team, Park Jinyoung, standing in front of Jaebum, needing a favor. It’s been a while since anyone asked him for a favor. “Depends.”

Jinyoung fiddles with his fingers. The boy seems innocent, but Jaebum has seen him lead the cheer squad. Jaebum thinks humans shouldn’t be able to move the way Jinyoung does. “Will you go to prom with me? I know it’s probably not your thing but I need to take someone.”

“I’m sorry, what? Prom?” Jaebum accidentally laughs. Really, it was an accident, but Jinyoung ends up looking so wounded, Jaebum’s laughter dies. “You have a bunch of guys throwing themselves at you and you come to the one who would rather watch paint dry than go to prom.”

“Please, Jaebum. Please.”

“Why?”

Jinyoung doesn’t make eye contact with him. “I just...I broke up with Jackson and—”

“You want to make him jealous,” Jaebum finishes. “Find someone else to be petty with. I’m not some expensive ring you can show off.” He throws his cigarette onto the ground and crushes it under his shoe. “See you.”

As Jaebum begins to walk away, Jinyoung grabs his wrist. “Please, Jaebum. Just one night. Please. I never ask anything of you.”

“Because you like to pretend I don’t exist. Bye, Jinyoung.” Jaebum shakes free of his grasp and walks off, listening to Jinyoung’s defeated sigh.

-

Things weren’t always like this; Jinyoung was Jaebum’s best friend. They’ve known each other since they were five. They’d sleep over at each other’s houses and even take bubble baths together. They started to drift in middle school, when Jinyoung liked to hang out with the cheerleaders and Jaebum would smoke weed with these kids he never liked.

Jinyoung’s pretty popular now. Jaebum watches him cheer sometimes, a part of him wishing he could openly support him. He’s full of energy and always glowing. He misses the nights they’d spend together, giggling in Jaebum’s bed with a flashlight, making animals with their hands onto the ceiling. 

Some things aren’t meant to be and Jaebum knows this. He just wants to know why Jinyoung came to him after so long. He wants to know why Jinyoung didn’t go to some other guy to make Jackson jealous. Why Jaebum? Why someone who he chooses to ignore on a daily basis? He could have chosen some dumb jock to make his arm candy. 

Jaebum walks up to his house, his stomach dropping when he sees a familiar figure sitting on his doorstep. “What do you want? No means no. Or have the football players told you otherwise?” He scoffs. 

Jinyoung squints up at him, the sun in his eyes, intensifying the brown. “Can I come inside?”

Jaebum sighs. He looks so cute and pathetic sitting there, and Jaebum remembers how he used to have such a hard time saying no to him. “I guess.” Jinyoung stands up and Jaebum unlocks the door, going in and taking his shoes off. 

Behind him, Jinyoung inhales deeply, “You guys got new furniture.”

“Yeah. Like three years ago.”

Jinyoung remains quiet after that. He follows Jaebum to his room and takes in how different it is, how disconnected from Jaebum he’s been all this time. He sits on Jaebum’s bed, legs dangling off the edge.

It really hits Jaebum, just how much Jinyoung has changed. He isn’t the boy who would cry in his arms anymore. Kids don’t bully him. He isn’t the boy who would blush under Jaebum’s gaze anymore. He’s too confident for that. It really hits Jaebum, just how little he knows Jinyoung now. 

“Why’d you come to my house?” Jaebum asks, getting to the point. He opens a window, sitting beside it and lighting a cigarette. 

“I don’t know. I miss you.”

“You don’t know me anymore and I don’t know you anymore.” Jaebum takes a drag from his cigarette. “Jinyoung, we haven’t hung out since middle school.”

Jinyoung grabs Jaebum’s blanket and tugs it up over himself, getting comfortable, as if half of Jaebum’s bed still belongs to him. “And why can’t we hang out now?”

Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose. “We’re too different.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Listen, if you don’t want to hang out with me, that’s fine, but don’t go making shit up. We’ve always been different, Jaebum, always.” Jinyoung looks at Jaebum’s nightstand. He grabs the frame there and sighs. “This was a good day.”

“We went to the beach after that,” Jaebum replies, remembering. The photo is from elementary school. Jaebum and Jinyoung are sitting on Jinyoung’s couch, smiling brightly. “You got a piece of seaweed around your ankle and thought someone was grabbing you.”

Jinyoung snorts and puts the frame back. “I’m surprised you still have that picture.”

“You were my best friend,” is all Jaebum says, tapping the ashes from his cigarette. He wonders what would have happened if they never drifted. If Jinyoung were still his best friend. Would they still be such different people?

“Jaebum, _please_ come to prom with me.” 

“Nope.”

Jinyoung groans, “You’re so stubborn. Please. It’s just one damn night, and I want to go.”

Jaebum finishes his cigarette. “Then go. Just not with me. I told you already, I’m not going to be used to make Jackson jealous.” Jaebum closes the window and sighs. “I really don’t know why you picked me. You knew what the answer would be.” Jinyoung looks so small and adorable sitting on Jaebum’s bed. He pouts and Jaebum almost gives in.

“Do you hate me that much?”

“I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you.” Jinyoung looks down at Jaebum’s blanket. “When we stopped being friends, it wasn’t on bad terms.” Part of Jaebum still loves him, of course he does, Jinyoung was his best friend, why would Jaebum hate him? He never did anything to hurt him. “But I’ve told you, multiple times now, that I’m not going to be used to make Jackson jealous.”

“And if I don’t want to use you to make him jealous?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow and Jinyoung huffs. “We grew up together. I’d rather go to my senior prom with you than with some asshole who wants to drug me.”

Jaebum wonders why it’s so important to him. Why does Jinyoung have to go to prom? Why doesn’t he do something more exciting?

“More exciting like what? Smoke weed and go to the fair?”

“That’s ten times more exciting, honestly. But listen, if you go out with me one night, and have fun, I’ll go with you to prom.” Jinyoung lights up, and Jaebum sees the same innocence in his eyes that he used to see, sees the universe inside of him like he used to. “Deal?”

“Deal!”

-

Jaebum’s mother is thrilled when she sees Jinyoung. She hugs him and kisses his cheeks and tells him to stay for dinner. Jinyoung glances at Jaebum to make sure it’s okay with him, and when Jaebum shrugs and nods, Jinyoung agrees to stay.

Jinyoung curls up to Jaebum on his bed as they play some video games, laughing loudly, and Jaebum realizes just how much he missed having Jinyoung in his life. When they were younger, they didn’t have to worry about labels, or status. They didn’t have to worry about anything except exchanging fruits at lunch.

Jinyoung smiles at Jaebum, as radiant as ever. Jaebum swallows hard and smiles back at him. 

“You know,” Jinyoung says, his smile fading, “I really missed you.”

“Kind of hard to believe when you wouldn’t even spare me a glance in the hallways.” That brings an uncomfortable silence between them. Jinyoung averts his eyes and Jaebum grabs his chin. “Don’t lie to me, okay?”

“I’m selfish,” Jinyoung blurts.

“What?”

“I only think about myself and I don’t consider the people around me or the people that have mattered to me and I’m sorry Jaebum but really, I want to fix things.” He chokes on the last syllable, and begins to cry, a reaction Jaebum wasn’t expecting at all.

Panicking, Jaebum frantically says, “Oh god, don’t cry. Jinyoung. Hey.” Jaebum has seen Jinyoung cry countless times, but it was never because of him. Now, to have Jinyoung beside him, crying because he missed him, Jaebum doesn’t know what to do with himself. Jinyoung shoves his face against Jaebum’s chest and Jaebum’s positive his clothes smell like cigarette smoke but Jinyoung doesn’t seem to care. “Jinyoung.”

“I’m sorry,” he sniffles, pulling back and wiping his eyes. He laughs, “I’m not seven anymore, I promise.”

Jaebum furrows his eyebrows, “You’re not seven but you’re human.” Jinyoung smiles and, unable to help himself, Jaebum uses the sleeve of his jacket to wipe at Jinyoung’s wet cheeks. “I’m here now, I guess. Don’t cry anymore, alright?”

Jinyoung nods and picks up the controller again, “Sorry about that.”

Maybe Jaebum still knows Jinyoung, if just a little.

-

Jaebum looks up from his lunch table when he sees a figure in his peripheral vision. Jinyoung greets him and sits beside him, “How are you, hyung?” He wonders how Jinyoung can appear so ethereal simply by existing, the wind blowing almost comically picturesque, leaves dropping off of the trees in the school courtyard.

“I’m alright.”

“Where are your friends?” Jinyoung asks, handing Jaebum the fruit cup on his lunch tray. Jaebum takes it, popping a grape into his mouth, slightly touched by the fact Jinyoung remembers how much he used to like the school fruit cups.

“Don’t know,” is all Jaebum says. Jinyoung stares at the book on the table, reaching over to grab it and read the summary on the back. “It’s a good read. Pretty interesting.” Jinyoung hums, flipping to the first page to read it.

The sun shines down brightly on both of them, and Jaebum can’t help but think of the way they used to climb the oak tree at the park, sunlight seeping through the branches. Jinyoung asks, “Don’t you ever get hot in that jacket?” He touches the leather, hot under his fingertips.

“Yup.”

Jinyoung lightheartedly jokes, “Sticking to that aesthetic, I see.”

Jaebum grins, “I have an image to uphold, Park Jinyoung. If I take off this jacket, the magic is gone.”

At that, Jinyoung laughs so hard the edges of his eyes wrinkle and his hand comes up to cover his mouth. And, fuck, it’s been so long since Jaebum has seen that. It’s true, he thinks, that people don’t know what they have until it’s gone.

-

Jaebum scrolls through his phone, his leather jacket on the bench beside him. He blows smoke upwards, staring up at the tree that’s hovering over him, branches swaying in the wind.

“The magic is gone,” a voice teases, coming closer. Jaebum turns his head and laughs at Jinyoung’s words, exhaling smoke with each breath. He scoots over and Jinyoung situates himself beside him, shaking his head when Jaebum offers his cigarette.

“Hey,” Jaebum says, staring at the length of Jinyoung’s eyelashes, wondering if now is a good time to ask. “Why’d you break up with him?”

Jinyoung frowns, his smooth lips turning downwards. “He wasn’t good to me. It wasn’t as great as it seemed to other people.” Jaebum sees the discomfort on Jinyoung’s face, the way his eyes refuse to meet Jaebum’s, looking elsewhere. “Y’know, it’s crazy,” Jinyoung breathes, “how people are completely different in private.”

He doesn’t add anything else and Jaebum asks, “So should I kick his ass or what?”

Jinyoung laughs, his eyes sparkling, “No, no, it’s okay. Appreciate the offer, though.” He drops his head onto Jaebum’s shoulder, rubbing his nose into Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum subconsciously places a hand on Jinyoung’s thigh, soft, yet firm under his palm. 

“Boo.”

Jaebum jumps, startling Jinyoung and dropping his cigarette. He turns around and sees Dowoon, cackling behind the bench. “Fuck you,” Jaebum groans, “you made me drop my cig.” Jinyoung looks like a deer caught in headlights. Jaebum sighs, “This is Dowoon, he’s a professional pain in my ass.”

“I thought that was Wonpil’s title,” Dowoon says, grabbing Jaebum’s pack of cigarettes and taking one, “glad I got promoted.”

Jinyoung greets him warmly, and Jaebum doesn’t even have to wonder why everyone loves him so much. Jinyoung is a natural people person. Everything about him screams confidence, yet his aura is gentle. Dowoon smiles brightly at him and asks, “Aren’t you the head of the cheer squad? Why are you with loser hyung?”

Jaebum threatens to hit him and Dowoon laughs, recoiling in case Jaebum decides to actually swing.

“I’ve known Jaebum since we were five.”

Dowoon hums, sitting beside Jinyoung and asking him questions about cheerleading. Jaebum rolls his eyes and smokes in silence, figuring he’ll get Jinyoung alone again later.

-

As Jaebum’s walking to his car, he sees Jinyoung, seeming upset as he’s speaking to Jackson. Jaebum slows his walk, keeping an eye on Jinyoung. Jackson reaches out to touch his shoulder and Jinyoung flinches, stepping back and shaking his head, his eyebrows furrowed as he says something Jaebum can’t make out. Jinyoung’s entire body seems to be trying to shrink in on itself. Jaebum calls out Jinyoung’s name, and Jinyoung’s eyes dart over to him. He starts walking to Jaebum rather quickly, relief washing over him.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung breathes, smiling at him.

“Do you need a ride home? I’ll drive you.” Jinyoung thanks him again and gets into Jaebum’s car, situating himself in the passenger seat. Jaebum turns the key in the ignition, putting the air conditioner on. “What was he doing to you?”

“He’s just trying to get me back,” Jinyoung explains, “it’s not a big deal.”

Jaebum’s jaw clenches. “He shouldn’t touch you when you’re visibly uncomfortable.”

“He’s not one to pick up on social cues.” Jinyoung watches Jaebum pull out of the school parking lot, and decides to mess with the radio. The CD in Jaebum’s radio begins to play, a tune Jinyoung isn’t familiar with. “This is what you listen to, huh,” Jinyoung quietly says, letting it play. 

Jaebum’s short nails dig into the steering wheel. He glances at Jinyoung, who’s looking out the window. Jaebum stares back out at the road, his hands relaxing, passionate words flowing through his speakers. He’s always felt like he lives ridiculously far from school, but now, with Jinyoung beside him, this drive feels endless.

“Do you want to come over?” Jaebum asks.

“Sure.”

Jaebum stops at a red light. He can sense Jinyoung watching him, and turns his head. Jinyoung doesn’t avert his gaze, or blush, or do anything, really. He simply stares at Jaebum, the corners of his lips slightly tilted upwards.

Swallowing hard, Jaebum doesn’t speak, feels like he _can’t_ , all words lost. Jinyoung opens his mouth, soft pink lips parting, and he simply says, “The light’s green.”

Jaebum stares back at the road, stepping on the gas.

The rest of the drive is spent in silence. When they’re in the comfort of Jaebum’s room, Jaebum says, “We’re going out tonight.”

“Hm?”

“Our deal. We’re going out tonight.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung replies, flopping down onto Jaebum’s bed and wrapping himself up in the blanket. “Do you mind if I nap, then?”

“Be my guest.”

-

Friday nights are great for exploring. Everything is open late, neon signs and bright lights, trying to entice people to come inside. Jaebum goes past all of that. He goes past the city, onto the highway, the streetlights illuminating them. Jinyoung hasn’t asked where they’re going. It’s smart of him not to ask.

Jaebum takes an exit Jinyoung is unfamiliar with, going the opposite way of the city. Jaebum parks in a rather dark area. The streetlight above them seems to have gone out. 

“The beach?” Jinyoung asks, humor apparent in his voice. 

All he receives is a grunt from Jaebum, who gets out of the car, taking his water bottle, and goes to the trunk, grabbing a blanket. Jaebum guides him to the sand, spreading out the blanket and taking a seat. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his pack of cigarettes, opening it and grabbing a blunt. “Here. Sit.”

Jinyoung can’t help but laugh, sitting pressed up against him. Jaebum lights it and lets Jinyoung take the first drag. 

They take turns, inhaling and coughing, laughing at the way they blow smoke into each other’s faces. Jinyoung drinks some water and lies back, staring up at the sky, pitch black, stars decorating the darkness. 

Jaebum joins him and Jinyoung points up, “Let’s name that one after you.”

Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s wrist and moves it so he’s pointing elsewhere, “Those two are closer together.”

“Mmh, then they’re both of us.” Jinyoung sighs, feeling relaxed, and a little sleepy. His head feels fuzzy, and he turns to Jaebum, stroking his cheek. “Thank you for allowing me back into your life.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that.”

Jinyoung sighs, “Yes I do. I’ve made a lot of friends, but none of them have ever been as good to me as you.” Jinyoung felt like a fool for drifting from him. Jaebum has always loved him unconditionally. No one else, except his parents, will ever love him that way. Jinyoung leans forward, kissing him, his lips smooth like satin, his body warm, pressed right up against Jaebum’s. 

Jaebum kisses him back a little harder, nipping at his lower lip, his head spinning. He pushes Jinyoung so he’s flat on his back, and climbs on top of him, licking his way into his mouth, desperate, as if this is the last thing he’ll ever do. Jinyoung begins to pant as Jaebum moves, lips dragging over Jinyoung’s jaw, to his neck, where he sucks, biting his skin and soothing it with his tongue. Jinyoung moans, fisting his hands in Jaebum’s leather jacket. 

Jaebum groans deeply, unable to believe that this is the same boy he met in elementary school, unable to believe that this is his best friend. 

Best friend. 

Jinyoung has always been his best friend. No one could ever compare, no one could ever replace him. 

Jinyoung’s movements are slow, his kisses sloppy, like his body can’t keep up with his brain. He’s breathing heavily, fingers moving from Jaebum’s jacket to the hem of his shirt, where he shoves his hands under the fabric. Jaebum’s skin is soft, and his muscles tense under Jinyoung’s touch. Jaebum makes a noise into his mouth, shuddering when Jinyoung’s cold fingers brush his nipples. 

Jaebum finally pulls back, spit connecting their mouths. It’s disgusting, yet strangely satisfying to see. He can’t control his breathing, practically hyperventilating as he stares down at Jinyoung, pupils blown, eyes half lidded. 

Jinyoung smiles at him, genuine, and cups Jaebum’s face in his hands. “Best friends forever, right?”

Jaebum nods, “Best friends forever.”

-

Jaebum wakes up to the sound of seagulls. He sits up, the ocean breeze stinging his eyes. He looks down at Jinyoung, who’s sleeping peacefully, Jaebum’s jacket draped over him. Jaebum reaches up to rub his eyes, staring out at the ocean, the waves calming.

Jaebum feels something tug his wrist and he looks down at Jinyoung, sleepily staring at him. Jinyoung tugs again and Jaebum leans down, letting Jinyoung join their lips together. It’s more calculated this time, not sloppy and fast like last night. Jinyoung grins, and mumbles, “Guess you have to go to prom with me.”

Jaebum laughs, “Yeah. I’m a man of my word.” He dips down to kiss him again, savoring the feel of Jinyoung’s mouth, silk, honey. “Fuck, Jinyoung,” he groans, resting his forehead against Jinyoung’s. 

“Not now, take me to dinner first,” Jinyoung jokes. Jaebum snorts, running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. “Thank you, hyung, for giving me a second chance. Even after I ignored you, after I—”

Jaebum cuts him off, crushing their lips together, graceless and hard. “Let’s forget about that.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung tucks Jaebum’s hair behind his ear. He’s practically glowing; the morning sun has nothing on him. “Guess we need to buy you a suit.”

Groaning, Jaebum flops down onto his back, looking up at the clouds. “I’ll just rent one.”

“Fine, then.”

-

Jaebum smiles from where he’s sitting on the bleachers, giving Jinyoung a nod. From the field, Jinyoung beams back at him, leading with precision. Jaebum observes everyone else, wonders if they’re watching Jinyoung or one of the girls. He sees Jackson, sitting on one of the benches, hunched over, and he _knows_ he’s watching Jinyoung, shaking his ass in booty shorts.

Jaebum wants to punch the smirk off his face.

He goes back to Jinyoung, before he loses it, and realizes that Jinyoung might also make him explode.

The cheer squad all disperse, and Jaebum heads off of the bleachers, ready to go smoke a cigarette in the parking lot. Jinyoung catches his eye and follows him, a cold bottle of water in his hand. “Hyung, you’re not staying to watch the game?”

“I’m just going to go smoke,” he replies, vaguely motioning towards the parking lot.

“How’d I do?”

Jinyoung’s eyes shine as he asks the question, so desperate for Jaebum’s approval, it makes Jaebum’s chest tighten. “You did great. Really.” Jinyoung thanks him, taking a step closer, his fingers itching to bury themselves in Jaebum’s black hair.

“Hey,” a rough voice says. Jinyoung immediately tenses, his body going into defense mode. Jaebum sees Jackson, walking towards them, and feels his jaw tighten, his teeth grinding together. “You,” he says, motioning to Jaebum, “need to leave Jinyoung the fuck alone.”

“Says who?” Jaebum hisses, standing tall. Jackson may be athletic, but he has no fighting experience. “Last time I checked, you didn’t own him.”

“Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung mumbles, grabbing Jaebum’s arm.

Jaebum stares him in the eyes and whispers, “It’s okay.” Jinyoung releases his grip, worry evident on his face. “I think you need to mind your own fucking business and move on. Guess what, Jackson, _he doesn’t want you_.”

That manages to set Jackson off. He lunges forward and Jaebum scoffs, dodging the pathetic punch he was about to throw. Jaebum knocks him to the ground, getting on top of him, slamming his fist into his jaw. Jackson manages to throw in a good punch to his nose, and Jaebum can feel the blood rushing, running over his lips. He growls, vision going red, punching Jackson until Jinyoung grabs him, dragging him off.

“Hyung, stop! That’s enough.”

Jaebum pants, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, blood smearing all over his skin. Jinyoung frowns, giving Jaebum his water bottle. Jaebum pours water onto his hand and cleans his face up a bit, the pain in his nose almost unbearable, “I’m just going to go home, Jinyoung.”

“Just. Wait. Go to the car, but wait for me. I won’t be long, I promise.”

Jaebum nods. Jinyoung helps him stand, and Jaebum walks off, looking back to see Jinyoung assisting Jackson. Jaebum got him pretty good; hopefully he’ll leave Jinyoung alone now.

Sitting in his car, Jaebum gets a look at himself. His nose is dark purple, dried blood all over his chin and jaw. He grabs a tissue from the glove compartment and spits into it, lightly dabbing it on the blood in an attempt to wipe it away. He sees a bottle of painkillers and grabs it, dry swallowing four pills.

The passenger door opens and Jinyoung slides in, worriedly reaching out and lightly touching Jaebum’s cheek. “Hyung, let’s go.”

“Your cheer squad—”

“I told them it was important. They understand. Hurry home so I can clean you up, you look like a mess.”

-

“Idiot,” Jinyoung mumbles, “now you’re going to have a bruised nose for prom.”

Jaebum grins, “It’ll look wild in all of our pictures, yeah?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, gently cleaning the blood from his knuckles and bandaging his hands. “I’ll put concealer on for you.”

“I don’t care, hyung. As long as you’re going with me, it’s fine.” Jinyoung pushes Jaebum’s hair back, wiping the washcloth over his skin. “What’s your mom going to say about this?”

Shrugging, Jaebum hums, “She’ll probably slap me with a rag or something.” Jinyoung scoffs, shaking his head, situating himself on Jaebum’s lap so he doesn’t have to bend over. Jaebum places his hands on his bare thighs, exposed in his shorts. He slides his hands up, grabbing Jinyoung’s hips, keeping him steady, his hands shaking slightly.

Jinyoung grabs his chin rather tightly, forcing him to make eye contact. His breath ghosts over Jaebum’s mouth as he whispers, “Thank you…for standing up for me.” Jaebum exhales and closes his eyes, letting Jinyoung kiss him. It’s brief, fleeting, and he goes back to patching him up.

When Jinyoung is satisfied, he sends Jaebum to bed, telling him to put some pajamas on and go to sleep. Jaebum goes first while Jinyoung puts things away. Jinyoung closes the bedroom door when he comes in, going to Jaebum’s closet to grab some clothes. He tries not to watch as Jinyoung slips out of his cheerleading clothes and puts on some pajamas, but fails, staring at the milky white skin of his back. Jinyoung turns around and Jaebum averts his gaze to the ceiling. 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung murmurs as he climbs up the bed, curling up to him. “Love you, hyung.”

“I love you, Jinyoung,” Jaebum breathes, pulling him close, his hand gently placed on the back of his head.

-

“Looks good,” Wonpil says, “turn around.”

Jaebum looks at himself in the mirror, adjusting the blazer. Last time he wore a suit, it was for his grandfather’s funeral. He inhales deeply, tightening the tie. “I look ridiculous.” Suits aren’t his thing. Jaebum wasn’t meant for fancy clothes.

“I think it looks great,” Wonpil shrugs, “Jinyoung would like it.” He scrolls on his phone, reading through texts. “Prom is in three days, so you have to make up your mind. If you don’t like that one, try on another one.”

Groaning, Jaebum stares at the other ones he’s already tried. The plain black one seems to fit the best, despite it being the classiest. “Tie or bowtie?”

“Bowtie.” He holds up his phone, snapping a photo.

“Fuck off, don’t take pictures.”

“It’s for the group chat. Dowoon wants to see it.”

As if that makes it any better. Jaebum’s phone goes off, verifying that Wonpil sent the photo. “God dammit. I’ll just take the black one. Let’s get out of here.” Jaebum changes back into his clothes, heading out of the dressing room and putting away the suits that weren’t quite right. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Wonpil singsongs, “People do crazy things for love.”

That earns him an elbow to the stomach.

-

Jaebum expected to get called to the principal’s office. If there’s one thing Jackson Wang is, it’s a snitch. Jaebum plops down onto the seat, sitting across from Jackson. He looks ten times worse than Jaebum, the entire left side of his face bruised, his cheek stitched from where Jaebum’s ring collided with his skin.

“You’re banned from going to any more school events, including prom, Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum sits up straight. He panics, what is he supposed to tell Jinyoung? Jinyoung, who was so excited for this. Jaebum doesn’t want to have to tell him. He can’t imagine the brokenhearted look on his face. “No! Wait, don’t do that. Um—”

“I’m not here to make deals. Be grateful I’m not banning you from graduation.”

Jackson smirks, and Jaebum wants to fuck up the other side of his face, too. Jaebum grits his teeth, being dismissed. He rubs a hand over his face, feeling tears sting in his eyes. He stalks to the cafeteria, seeing Jinyoung sitting at a table outside. When Jinyoung notices him, he perks up, but Jaebum’s expression remains sullen, and Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows. “Come with me,” Jaebum says.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks, concerned, as he walks beside Jaebum, straight to the art department. They go around the building and Jaebum goes to the bench under the tree, holding his head in his hands. Jinyoung places a comforting hand on his shoulder, taking a seat next to him.

“I got banned from going to prom.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung chokes out. He sniffles and Jaebum can’t even look at him, too ashamed. Jinyoung sobs, “It’s okay…it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum whispers. If there were an award for the world’s biggest asshole, Jaebum’s pretty sure he would have just won it. “Jinyoung?” He spares a glance, seeing Jinyoung.

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung hiccups. “Prom’s dumb, right? We don’t have to go.”

“I know how much it meant to you.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. He smiles sadly, wiping his wet eyes, the tears that have left streaks on his cheeks. “I think—being with you means more.” Jinyoung sighs, “You still stood up for me, and that means more to me than going to prom.”

Jaebum kisses his cheek, letting his lips drag on his skin as he pulls away. “I’m sorry. I’ll still take you out, yeah? I’ll make up for it. Promise.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, his wet eyelashes and rosy cheeks making him look pitiful. He looks exactly the same as when they were younger. The thought makes Jaebum’s chest ache. “Did you get a suit?”

“I did. Wonpil said it looked good. I don’t know how much I can trust him, though.”

Jinyoung strokes Jaebum’s hair, pushing it back and humming, “Promise me you’ll slick your hair back. I want to see it.”

“Fine. Just for you.” He repeats, “I’ll make it up to you, Jinyoung.” He apologizes again and Jinyoung grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll have our own fun, not drinking spiked punch.”

-

Jaebum’s hair feels disgusting. His mother helped him style it nicely, just for Jinyoung, but the amount of gel in it could probably be scraped off and put back in the tub. She also helped him conceal the bruising on his nose. It was painful, but she scolded him for getting into a fight in the first place.

“Tighten your bowtie, Jaebum. Don’t forget the flowers. Have fun, okay? Take pictures.”

“Yeah, mom. Thanks.”

Jaebum sweats the entire ride to Jinyoung’s. His hands are clammy and he’s pretty sure he’s going to sweat off the concealer on his nose before he even gets anywhere. He turns the air up, having it blast on his face to cool him down. 

He sits in Jinyoung’s driveway for a good three minutes, mustering up the courage to get out. He grabs the bouquet in the passenger seat and heads to the front door, ringing the doorbell and bouncing nervously. 

He’s greeted by Jinyoung’s mother, who hugs him tightly and tells him how great he looks. She calls out for Jinyoung, who scurries down the stairs, freezing on the last step when he sees Jaebum. 

Jinyoung places his hands over his mouth, his eyes watering. Oh god, Jaebum thinks, he’s going to cry again. Jaebum steps forward and Jinyoung sniffles, taking the bouquet that’s offered to him. “Hyung,” Jinyoung squeaks. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

Jaebum’s at a loss for words. Jinyoung looks incredible, his hair pushed back, his suit perfectly tailored to his measurements. Jinyoung seems nervous, but Jaebum simply eyes him up and down, breathing, “You look...fucking amazing,” low enough so his mother doesn’t hear. 

“Let me take pictures of you two,” Jinyoung’s mother insists, urging them to the living room. Jinyoung smiles at Jaebum, interlocking their arms, as Jinyoung’s mother grabs her camera. “Get closer together,” she says, snapping a bunch of photos. “I’ll send these to your mother, Jaebum.” Jaebum laughs a bit, staring at Jinyoung, who is still managing to amaze him, simply by existing. Jinyoung beams at him, looking extremely cheesy and adorable. “Alright,” Jinyoung’s mom says, “go ahead, kids. Have fun! I’ll see you later.”

Jaebum holds Jinyoung’s hand as he takes him to the car. He opens the door for him and Jinyoung takes his face into his hands before he gets in. “Just be yourself, okay? I can tell you’re nervous. You don’t have to be.”

“Yeah...okay.” Jaebum kisses him before heading to the driver’s side. 

“By the way,” Jinyoung says, “your hair looks really good. And Wonpil was right, I like the suit.”

Jaebum snorts, “I’ll tell him you approve. Are you hungry? I’m taking you out to eat first.”

“I’m starving.” Jinyoung reaches for the radio, turning it on. There’s a different CD in this time. He stays quiet for a bit, listening to the album. “What’s this?”

“Wonpil and Dowoon’s band. They just released this and gave me a copy.”

Jinyoung hums. “It’s really good.”

“I don’t want to inflate their egos too much,” Jaebum jokes, “I think Wonpil might explode.”

The night is young, and Jaebum has plans. The neon lights paint Jinyoung’s face a kaleidoscope of colors. “You’re beautiful,” Jaebum says, when they’re sitting at a stoplight. 

“So are you,” Jinyoung mumbles, flustered. “Thank you.”

The love Jaebum has for him never faded. It was always there, waiting to come back out. Jinyoung’s meant to be in his life, and Jaebum wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

“The beach again?”

“Mhm.”

Jinyoung feels a little silly, clad in a suit at the beach, but at least he’s not alone. It’s late, and there’s no one around anyway. Jaebum lays the blanket down in the sand, sitting, and Jinyoung takes a seat in his lap. 

“Oh—”

Suddenly, Jinyoung’s kissing him, fingers playing with the hair that falls over the nape of Jaebum’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Jaebum chases his lips, drinks down the taste, sweet like sugar but thick like molasses. He’s intoxicating, addicting, wine and nicotine, keeping Jaebum latched on. 

Jinyoung’s motions seem frantic. He claws at the front of Jaebum’s dress shirt, and Jaebum grabs his hands, gasping into his mouth, “Hey, hey. Calm down.” Jinyoung whines, trembling in Jaebum’s lap. “Are you okay?”

“I just love you so much, hyung,” Jinyoung chokes, his throat feeling tight, like his lungs are struggling for air. “I love you.”

“I love you, Jinyoung.” He loosens Jinyoung’s tie, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt. Jinyoung shudders, the cold ocean breeze slipping under the fabric. Jaebum sucks a mark into his chest, opening his shirt even more, closing his lips over his nipple, hand kneading the front of Jinyoung’s pants. “Can I?”

“Yeah...please.”

Jaebum undoes his belt, dipping his fingers past the waistband of his briefs. This is really happening, Jaebum thinks to himself. He’s really got his hand around Jinyoung’s dick. Jinyoung, his childhood best friend. Jinyoung, the only boy Jaebum can never let go of.

Jinyoung is so cute. He moans and writhes in Jaebum’s lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck, thrusting his hips into his fist. “Unreal,” Jaebum whispers, “you’re fucking unreal. I don’t know how I went all that fucking time without you.”

The way Jinyoung whimpers, his eyes shut tightly, his lips parted, is enough to drive Jaebum crazy. He comes with Jaebum’s name on his tongue, his cheeks flushing, warm and wet over Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum wipes it on the blanket, kissing him while he zips his pants back up. 

Jinyoung insists, “Let me return the favor.”

“Won’t last long,” Jaebum informs him, embarrassed by how turned on he is, simply by touching Jinyoung.

“That’s fine.” Jinyoung shifts, undoing Jaebum’s belt. He amusedly says, “Spiked belt. Classy.”

“Had to personalize this suit somehow.”

Jinyoung’s hand is freezing when it curls around Jaebum’s dick, hot and heavy. Jaebum jolts, a moan rumbling deep in his chest. As he peppers kisses down Jaebum’s jaw, Jaebum pants loudly in his ears, louder than the ocean waves.

Jaebum wants to bury his nose in Jinyoung’s hair, smell his shampoo, feel the softness of the strands against his cheek. His nose doesn’t hurt as badly as it did before, but he doesn’t want to risk further injuring himself. He smoothes his hands up and down Jinyoung’s sides, under his unbuttoned dress shirt, under all of the years he’s spent loving him. 

As he said, Jaebum doesn’t last very long. He groans, throwing his head back, grabbing Jinyoung’s hips tightly. “Fuck,” Jaebum says, breathless, as he grabs Jinyoung by the nape of his neck and pulls him in. 

It’s crazy, Jaebum thinks, that if Jinyoung hadn’t come to him to ask him to prom, they wouldn’t be where they are right now. Jaebum can’t imagine not having Jinyoung in his life ever again. Jaebum never forgot who Jinyoung was, he simply disconnected, memories flooding back the second they interacted again. 

Jinyoung’s phone begins to ring. He pulls away unwillingly, fishing it out of his back pocket, holding it up to his ear. 

_“Are you okay, sweetie? It’s one in the morning, when are you coming home?”_

“Soon, mom. Don’t worry.” He laughs a bit, thankful that his mother cares about him. “I might be staying at Jaebum’s tonight. I’ll text you.”

She tells him she loves him, and to stay safe, before hanging up. 

“You sleeping over?” Jaebum asks.

“If you want me to.” Jinyoung yawns, hiding his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum ends up yawning too, contagious. 

“Of course I want you to. It’s an hour drive back, if you want to get going now.”

Jinyoung nods, getting up and composing himself, buttoning his shirt and adjusting his pants. He helps Jaebum pick the blanket up, his feet sinking into the sand as they walk back. 

The drive home is quiet, save for the music playing softly through the speakers. It’s a comfortable silence, though. Jinyoung has their fingers laced together, smiling sleepily at Jaebum, even though his eyes are on the road. 

He doesn’t even register falling asleep until Jaebum’s gently shaking him awake, telling him that they’re home. Jinyoung gets out, rubbing his eyes. Jaebum guides him to the front door, just in case he’s not fully conscious from sleep yet. 

Jaebum goes to the bathroom to remove the concealer from his nose and to comb out the crunchy hair gel as much as he can. Jinyoung washes his face, loosening the hairspray in his hair with Jaebum’s brush. He texts his mother so she doesn’t worry about him, and puts his phone on vibrate. 

In the comfort of Jaebum’s room, Jinyoung strips down to his briefs. He doesn’t bother putting pajamas on, simply slides into Jaebum’s bed like he’s always belonged there, shoving his face into the pillow. 

Jaebum forgoes the pajamas as well, getting in beside him and pulling him close, bare skin warm under the blanket. Jinyoung turns around, letting Jaebum rest his forehead against his nape, softly kiss his spine, arm around his waist. They fit together perfectly, like their bodies grew up knowing they’d be together. 

In the haziness of sleep, Jaebum hears Jinyoung whisper, “Best friends forever?”

Jaebum nods, lips pressed into his skin, “Best friends forever.”


End file.
